


Educating Lydia

by pleasereadmeok



Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice (1995), Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Just a bit of fun.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasereadmeok/pseuds/pleasereadmeok
Summary: Wickham may be a rogue and Lydia may be an empty headed fool but the couple find that there are compensations in each other’s company.  Has Wickham met his match?Lydia and Wickham run away from Brighton and plan to stop in London on their way to Scotland.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a departure from my usual style although the terrible grammar remains. I have in no way attempted to sound like Austen (not possible) but I have _tried_ to use some contemporary expressions, patterns of speech and to capture Lydia’s romantic silliness. 
> 
> You can imagine whatever cast you like for this story but for me Matthew Goode is my Wickham because he can portray just the right amount of wicked arrogant charm and general smirkiness! When he played Wickham in Death Comes to Pemberley I thought yes, there he is, that’s Wickham at last.
> 
> There is sex - I don't really think it is 'explicit' but best to be on the safe side!

“What larks we will have in London!”  
Lydia exclaimed as Wickham impatiently bundled her into the carriage.  
“Mmm. What larks indeed.”  
“We can go to assemblies and balls and be seen in all of the best places.”  
“I have other diversions in mind for you my girl.”  
“Oh Mr. Wickham, whatever can you mean?!”

George Wickham tapped his cane on the roof of the carriage.  
“Drive on and don’t spare the horses!” He commanded before turning his attention to his willing prey. “Alone at last.”  
“What a hoot! Lizzy and Jane would scowl and scold me if they knew we were together and that I was to be married before them.”  
“Married?” He shifted awkwardly in his seat. “Oh yes of course …”  
Before he gave himself away Lydia interrupted his lie.  
“Do tell me when you first fell in love with me for I should like to write to Kitty with every detail. It’s all so thrilling!”  
“Love? Er… well the first time I saw you dearest.”  
“Really? Oh how romantic. I thought you might prefer Lizzy for a time?”  
“Merely a ruse to be with you my …um …angel.” 

Lydia sighed as she imagined herself as the heroine in a romantic novel, eloping with her handsome lover.  
“I can’t wait to be married so we can…”  
“So we can what?”  
Wickham smirked because he knew exactly what.  
“Be together as husband and wife.”  
He feigned ignorance,  
“Well yes of course we’ll be together.”  
“No I meant … in bed!”, she gushed.  
“Lydia Bennet! A little girl like you shouldn’t know about such things!”  
“But I’m not so very little that you can’t marry me. You will teach me won’t you? A husband should teach his wife don’t you think?”  
“A husband? Oh… er… yes of course he should and I will. In fact… I think we should start your education directly.”  
His hand slipped down over her figure and rested on her thigh while he kissed her – his tongue invading her mouth.  
“Oh my, do you mean to smother me?! Oh lord I can’t breathe!”  
“It’s the French way to kiss.”  
Lydia giggled.  
“What would Mary say? She would read me the bible or make me say some horrid prayer! I’d be damned to hell for letting you take such liberties!”  
“I don’t care what Mary would say, I intend to take more liberties than that my love, my .. er…sweetheart.”  
He set about kissing her throat.  
“Well my dear, handsome, Wickham, I shall probably let you.”  
“When we are married you must do what I say. So think of this as a test of whether you will be able to fulfil your marriage duties to me as your husband.”  
“Do you mean to ruin me before we are wed?!”  
“Surely we need to discover if we please each other first? Otherwise marriage will be a very sorry state.”  
Lydia considered the matter for a second.  
“Oh well I suppose I am ruined already by running away with you so I may as well enjoy my fate!”  
“A very wise decision.”

Wickham kissed further down her throat and began to advance on her décolleté. He tugged her bodice down over her breasts and kissed each in turn, his lips and teeth finding her nipples while she squealed with pleasure.  
“Ooooo Mr. Wickham.”  
His hand moved from her thigh and under her skirts. She gasped as she felt his fingers on her body. Suddenly Lydia felt a very grown up feeling indeed. She had never felt such a feeling before, not even when her own hands explored her body in bed at night when Kitty was asleep. She had never felt _this_ and she had never heard the sound that emanated from her lips when _it_ happened. She felt like her whole body would explode, and then it did.  
“Ohhhhh….”  
She shuddered against Wickham’s practised fingers. 

After what Wickham felt was a decent amount of time for Lydia to recover, he breathed into her ear,  
“Well? Your wifely duty is to do the same for me.” This sent Lydia into fits of laughter. “Oh for the love of god, what now you sil… Give me your hand this instant!”  
Lydia complied, her small hand delved into his breaches and grabbed at his cock.  
The creature she held in her hand was fascinating. She discovered she had the power to elicit a deep groan from her fiancé with just the slightest brush of her fingers. Emboldened, her hand explored a little further and gave his balls a squeeze for good measure, causing Wickham to yelp with pain.  
“Christ alive what are you trying to do to me?!”  
“But I don’t know what to do! You promised you’d teach me.”  
“Like this.”  
“Oh that is quite easy when you know how!” 

Wickham shut his ears to Lydia’s incessant chuckling chatter and eventually relaxed when he trusted there would be no more pain. As he lay back he wasn’t sure anymore what gave him the most pleasure – Lydia’s firm grasp around his cock or the thought of the money. For he was quite sure that his plan would work because it usually did. He would amuse himself with the girl for a few days and then, no doubt, the Bennet’s would find money from somewhere to protect them from the ignominy of his elopement with their youngest daughter. In his experience someone would always make an investment to hide the awful truth. Soon all thoughts of money were forgotten. All he could comprehend was the little warm hand becoming more and more expert with every stroke. His pupil was a quick learner and so he was lost.

 

When they arrived at the Coaching Inn Wickham announced that he was,  
“Sir Fitzwilliam Darcy and this is Lady Darcy. I’d be obliged if you would bring champagne and a dish of sweetmeats to our room for my beautiful wife.”  
Lydia blushed and giggled at being called beautiful and did not notice that the Innkeeper was unconvinced about her marital status.

 

Once in the room alone, the champagne was popped and poured. Wickham smiled at Lydia as she sipped her first of the fizzy wine. He raised his eyebrows and waited for her reaction.  
“Good?”  
She let out a peal of laughter like a bell.  
“Oh rather. Immensely good!”

 

“Well then, what say you Miss Lydia? Are we going to bed? If you say yes you and I will truly be joined in …er…matrimony. But say the word and I will take you back to your family if you wish.”  
“And the word is?”  
“No.”  
Lydia appraised her suitor as he removed his neckerchief and undid some of his shirt buttons and she nearly swooned on the spot. _“If only Lizzy could see what I can see she would be sorry for cutting Wickham, and that silly Georgiana Darcy – why did she let him go?”_ He was tall, dark, handsome and definitely dangerous. She fancied that he looked like the farm cat ready to pounce on a mouse. She squeaked an answer to his question and her fate was sealed.  
“Yes.” 

Wickham pounced. Before Lydia could catch her breath her clothes were off and most of his too. His hands, lips and tongue seemed to be everywhere at once.  
_“Oh my, if Kitty could see me now, she would be so jealous! It’s so vastly romantic!”_  
Lydia tugged off his underwear to reveal his body and was aghast - open mouthed like a stunned fish. She knew enough about ‘married relations’ to know what should go where but the sight of Wickham’s cock sent her mind reeling.  
“Oh lord however will it fit?!”  
He laughed,  
“Well if a baby can come out, my cock can go in! Now stop fussing and be a good girl – lie back.”

Lydia did as he bid her and was rewarded with the wonderful, glorious feeling of his fingers working their magic once more. She sighed,  
“Wickham…”  
Her moans grew louder as he continued. First one finger, then two, then three - he was careful to prepare her body for what was to come. He had deflowered virgins before but the last had been so pained that she screamed and jumped from the bed. It had taken him a full hour to persuade the girl to return to bed and by that time his proud cock was long past being able to rise to the occasion. Thankfully this time there was no such debacle.

“Lydia are you quite sure?”  
“Yes, but I don’t want to get fat.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“I mean I don’t want to get pregnant and fat!”  
“Ah, well if I withdraw you will be quite safe.”  
“Ooo lovely – no getting fat!”  
Lydia was quite satisfied with Wickham’s answer even though she wasn’t sure what he meant. Of course he knew she wouldn’t be completely safe – there had been enough ‘accidents’ in the past for him to know that. 

This was another new feeling for Lydia, even more grown up than the last – a momentary soreness and then like being filled up, gentle at first and then more and more urgent as Wickham moved inside her. Her fingers dug into his back and she felt like she was clinging onto the edge of a cliff. Should she jump? She jumped, and it was wonderful.

“So am I no longer a maid?”  
Wickham scoffed,  
“Lydia what on earth do think we have been doing for the last half hour? We have consummated our … er… love and so you are truly a woman now.”  
“Hurrah! My sisters would be so envious! I want you to do it again.”  
“Oh my god I’ve created a monster! I just need a minute to recover.”  
“Oh dear, are you very old and tired?”  
He turned her over and slapped her buttocks, not too hard, while she shrieked with laughter.  
“Yes I am older than you and your lord and master, and don’t you forget it!”  
A smirk crossed his lips as Lydia giggled,  
“Will you chastise me again? For I am sure I have been very bad.”  
“I have another idea, so I can have a rest.”

 

“Oh this is a jolly jape! It’s like riding a horsey!”  
“Bloody hell please don’t try to ride me side-saddle, you might break me!”  
“Silly Wickham, riding astride is much better sport.”  
“Lydia you are a force of nature. Now do shut up and get on with it!”  
“Ride like the wind my proud beauty!!!” She cried.  
Wickham laughed as he watched his young pupil increase her rising trot to a galloping frenzy. His hands slipped over her porcelain breasts and he was in heaven until his pleasure found voice as he cried out.

Wickham pulled himself up to rest on his elbow to look down at his resting prey. He had taken his pleasure but now he found he had unfamiliar scruples about making her happy too. He kissed down her body and settled to brush his lips inside her thighs. He lifted one of her legs to rest on his shoulder and his tongue found the place he knew would send her into ecstasy.  
“Oh Wickham whatever are you doing?”  
She gasped, shocked by his actions. Certainly _this_ was not proper.  
“Don’t you like it?”  
Lydia concluded that it was completely depraved and wicked.  
“I LOVE it.”  
If she wasn’t in love with Wickham before, she surely was now.  
“Mmmm”. She purred. 

 

Lydia explored her lover’s body with relish for he was most assuredly every inch the romantic hero. She stroked his skin and ventured over his body kissing as she travelled on. Wickham was breathing fast in anticipation and gently nudged her head to where he wanted her to be. Lydia was uncertain about what he wanted.  
_“Gracious!! Does he mean me to ... Oh well, I am going to hell in a handbag anyway … or is it a hand-basket? So why not?”_

Lydia set about her task with gusto, only stopping occasionally to giggle to herself,  
_“If only Mary could see me now! I’m definitely going to hell.”_  
Wickham made a sound as if he was whimpering with pain.  
“Should I stop my love?”  
“NO!”  
He pushed her head down and she bit in retaliation.  
“What the devil?! No teeth or I’ll spank you again!”  
“Oooo I should like that!”  
“Bad girl. Be good and suck or I will jilt you at the altar!”  
Wickham was spellbound as he looked at Lydia getting more and more enthusiastic about her business. She really was a wonder. 

Hot liquid filled Lydia’s mouth and her face was a picture of astonishment. “Wwwick…”  
She tried to speak but Wickham was oblivious to her distress. He had abandoned himself to the overwhelming feeling surging through his body. He revived a little as he heard her trying to splutter his name and quickly comprehended her predicament.  
“You have to spit or swallow, it doesn’t matter which.”  
She gulped and he smiled in admiration of his lover’s gumption. Then she slapped her hand over her mouth and for a moment he thought she was going to be sick over him.  
“Oh lord does this mean I am with child?!”  
“You silly goose! You can’t conceive by … yes Lydia you are quite pregnant.”  
He teased.  
“But I shall be so fat,” she wailed, “and you won’t be able to make love to me because you will roll off!!”  
Wickham roared with laughter.  
“Come here,” he hugged her close and surprised himself with his answer, “I promise that you are not pregnant and that if you were I would still want to make love to you, although maybe not during your confinement!” 

Lydia was relieved and curled onto his chest.  
“Did I do it alright? Did I please you?”  
As Wickham kissed her hair he considered the last few hours and concluded that he had not had a more joyful and satisfying time in all his life.  
“Yes Lydia. Now if only you could stop chattering that would be perfect.”

 

Later Wickham lay exhausted yet satisfied while Lydia admired her new womanly self in the dressing table mirror.  
“And when shall we be married my love? For I need to buy a dress and new ribbons.”  
Marriage was quite unnecessary now Wickham had got what he wanted. However when he examined his feelings towards his infuriating, ridiculous, pupil he found that marriage to Lydia would in fact be quite agreeable to him after all – it would certainly never be dull. _“What madness is this?!”_  
And what of the money? What indeed. For it was all forgotten in his reverie. Wickham realised that he had met his match and Lydia rightly was his bride to be.  
“Soon my love, very soon. Now come back to bed wife.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story brought up the issue of consent for me. Sex must always be consensual in my opinion, so Wickham checks twice that it was OK to go ahead – though I suspect he wouldn’t have bothered. Anyway I wanted it to be clear that she consented. But Lydia was 15/16 years old, so would she even know what she was consenting to? Probably some romantic notion about becoming a woman.


End file.
